


lacy skirt

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Writober 2018, customer and server, sexy (I hope)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: The door that went to the kitchen opened and immediately Levi’s heart stopped.[...]Long, partly bare legs gracefully approached the counter, grabbing the tray and turning on slightly high heeled boots to deliver what had been ordered. Levi couldn’t care less about food or drinks -his eyes totally eating up the majestic figure walking with a light swing of his hips toward a table full of what seemed to be college students.





	lacy skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-dressing #11 Kinktober 2018 | coffee shop (red list) for #10 Writober 2018

The bell attached to the upper part of the door jingled when he entered the coffee shop, warmth wafting over him and letting the last of the shivers caused by the cold weather wreck his body for a couple of seconds more, red cheeks and icy skin itching at the heat loosening up his facial muscles.

The door closed behind him and Levi’s hand tightened around his scarf, unwinding it from his neck and pull off his beanie as well. Glancing at the few free tables on the crowded side in front of the counter, he grimaced. Why was it so packed today?  _Caffè Mitras_  had always been a favorite of his for its warm and homey atmosphere, his quick servers and tasty treats. Also, they made an amazing coffee. The owner, Marco, was italian and very skilled in what he did, and all his employees seemed to be as talented as him, probably trained by the man himself.

But most of all, the coffee shop had always been quiet and relaxing, even with every seat taken, so the confusion he felt was well-founded.

“Ah, good evening, Mr. Ackerman.”

Turning around, Levi sighed in relief at the sight of Mikasa, one of the girls usually working there at that time of the day -it was almost seven. He forced himself not to look around for tousled chestnut hair and turquoise eyes, gaze fixed on the slightly smiling raven haired woman. They got along just fine, since both of them liked to keep quiet and enjoy a reasonable exchange of words -backed up by a longer and polite silence. Maybe it was typical of those who had  _Ackerman_ in their name.

“Good evening, Mikasa. Is there a more… secluded spot, somewhere?”

She smiled a bit, nodding and making a gesture with his arm to follow him toward the other side of the counter. They surpassed tables full of chatty and noisy hordes of teenagers and college students, laughing loudly and with their mouth wide open.

A frown wrinkled his brow, face barely hiding his disgust. Couldn’t they just go to one of those shitty bars at the end of the street? Did they really have to defile the calmness of his favorite bar?

God, he sounded old, Hanji was right.

“Full house, eh?”

Mikasa sighed, nodding.

“Marco thought it would be a good idea to promote a theme night once a week for a month, to make things interesting. This is our second event, and it got the front crowded in just an hour.”

“So, it’s bound to escalate?”

She glanced at him with an apologetic grimace.

“We guess. I’m sorry, I know how much you hate it.”

Levi brushed her off, quickly telling her it wasn’t a big problem and that if it was good for the business, it could only make him happy and relieved.

The stopped at one of the corners of the large room, not visible from the entrance. There were less people there, for now, and even though all the fuss could still be heard, it was definitely a better solution.

“Here you are. Do you want the usual?”

He sat down without even looking at the table or the chair, fully knowing by now that their standards of cleanliness were satisfying enough, and nodded at her words, thanking her and watching here leave. He settled his coat, beanie and scarf next to him, bringing his satchel on his tights and getting his computer out, placing it in front of him.

Waiting for it to warm up and start, he gazed at the other tables and the employees moving around with efficiency and total coordination, never bumping onto each other. He recognized a few of them -Mikasa, swift on her feet and dressed in black slacks, a suit jacket and a black tie on a white shirt, Ymir and Sasha with a similar outfit. It was a nice change from the usual blue apron they wore on their casual clothes.

They were dressed like butlers. Very pleasant on the eyes -even for those who weren’t into women, like him. He could glimpse interested glances trailing after the girls from the tables, already.

It was strange, though. He was almost sure he had seen someone walking already in a frilly, puffy maid-ish outfit with the corner of his eye…

The door that went to the kitchen opened and immediately Levi’s heart stopped.

His brain took a couple of seconds to join reality. He had been right. There were employees wearing maid dresses, but they weren’t girls.

He tried to swallow without succeeding.

“Eren, bring this to table 15!”

“On it!”

Long, partly bare legs gracefully approached the counter, grabbing the tray and turning on slightly high heeled boots to deliver what had been ordered. Levi couldn’t care less about food or drinks -his eyes totally eating up the majestic figure walking with a light swing of his hips toward a table full of what seemed to be college students.

They all smiled and whistled jokingly in approval, Eren smirking sweetly and sending them a wink in return, then disposing what they ordered in front of him.

Everything in Levi lit up in awe and mirth, trying to ignore the jealousy churning stupidly in his stomach. He was beautiful. God, how could someone be that handsome with black doilies adorning their arms, bust and border of their bouncing skirt? It couldn’t be real, right?

But there he was, Eren, smiling widely at his colleagues and leaning on the counter with his elbow, listening to Mikasa saying something to him. He was radiant, fingers brushing off the locks grazing his cheekbones with an elegant movement of the hand, eyes shining curiously with a golden-green shade in the soft lights of the room -that pinned him to his seat without even trying.

Since he had come out of the kitchen, he seemed to have attracted all the attention to himself, male and female customers alike keeping their eyes on him. Levi couldn’t exactly criticize them, since he was doing the same thing, but it felt different -endless weeks spent at a table or sitting by the counter looking longingly at him suddenly weighting on him.

He threw a look at his computer, his desktop blinking at him while impatiently waiting for him to input the password.

He wondered if a password of another nature could win Eren’s heart, but that was just stupid, and he felt sorry for himself.

He was pining, and he was pathetic.

“Here is what you ordered. Do you need anything else?”

He barely managed to force his body not to jump at the sound of the voice he knew so well. Swallowing again and lifting his chin, he was met with glowing irises and a blinding smile, arms bent and hands lightly intertwined at the height of his waist.

Up close, it was really hard not to feel compelled to keep his eyes trailed on him like a madman. He knew he was being creepy, lips parted and eyes a bit wide in pure, unfiltered desire -the desire to remove every barrier of courtesy and formality between them and wrap this perfect, innocent human being into his embrace, getting to know him better, spending more time with him-

“Mr. Ackerman?”

He blinked quickly, worrying his lip between his teeth discretely and hoping that the warmth on his cheeks was not as evident as he felt it was.

“Sorry, Eren. I’m good, thank you.”

Eren seemed to sink in relief and a tender smile raised the corner of his mouth, eyes cast down and out of Levi’s sight, protected by his bangs.

“I’m here to serve you, whatever you may need you just need to ask” the young man said, watching him from under his lashes in a gaze that held all his sincerity and gentleness.

Levi’s mind, though, distorted those words, the thought of  _Eren pinned on his mattress, irises glassy, glazed over in lust and need, writhing against his body and begging Levi to do whatever he wanted to him._

“I- I’ll call if I need you” he replied, flustered, his blood running to his crotch at the vision of Eren standing next to him with a welcoming smile and the images conjured by his swaying brain, his kind voice twisting in echoes of screams and moans of pleasure.

“Feel free to yell if I don’t hear you immediately. We’re packed tonight!” he announced proudly, showing all the happiness the knowledge of the coffee shop having a good night gave him.

Levi smiled a bit at him, wrapping his hands around the cup of tea Eren brought him and sipping a bit of the hot liquid, feeling better almost instantly.

“Don’t worry about me, I won’t bother you unless it’s necessary”

The young man’s expression seems to become shy and liven up at the same time, one of his signature large smirk adorning his plump lips.

“Nonsense! You are one of my favorite customers, and a regular at that. We need to treat you well if we want to keep your trust” he argued, winking at him with an hint of mischief in his eyes. It was gone before Levi could choke on his drink, heart pounding irregularly.

_As if this place is at risk of losing me as one of the loyals._

“You are too kind to me, but I appreciate it. You’ll be the first one I’ll call should I need something” he conceded, chuckling amusedly at Eren’s eagerness to please him when his eyes widened in delight.

“I’m counting on it, don’t let anyone else take you orders” he urged him to agree, satisfied only when Levi promised a second time.

With a casual wave of his hand, Eren sauntered off, reaching the counter to take other orders and resume his job. Soundlessly, his body melted on the chair and for all the time he spent there, even though he had work to do and things to arrange on his computer, his eyes kept drifting off to Eren’s figure dancing through the room and sending smiles and little winks here and there, never once failing to charm his audience.

He stopped by chatting with Levi a couple of times, nothing unusual from ordinary, and every time he fell in love with Eren a little more.

Levi decided to stay way past his typical curfew, since he didn’t have work the following day.  _Caffè Mitras_  filled up shortly an hour after his arrival and kept the employees busy well over ten thirty, the clock striking eleven by the time business started slowing down.

Noticing it, Levi thought there’d be no problem in asking for a little favor.

“Ehi, Eren” he called, drawing the attention of the young man and nervously relishing in the joyful expressions he seemed to make whenever Levi made him signal to come to his table.

“Do you need anything?”

“Ah, yes, I have to step out for a bit, smoke call. Could you keep an eye on my computer? I guess no one would try and steal it since there are not so many people around anymore, but-“

Eren lightened up instantly.

“Yes, don’t worry about it! Also, feel free to use the back entrance as always!”

Grateful for being spoiled like that, he nodded his head toward him while standing and reaching for his coat, turning and walking toward the small corridor that headed toward the toilette and to a dark door leading to the alley in the back of the coffee shop.

He removed his pack of cigarette from his coat pocket and pulled one out, litting up the cancer stick and taking a long drag, feeling his body sag a bit, tension seeping out of his muscles.

That kid was going to be the death of him. He was so bright, so full of energy and light, there was no way he would even glance twice at someone like Levi. Although, there were times when Eren’s eyes seemed to dwell on him in a certain way… It felt like he had been teasing him all night, smirking at him from beyond the counter, brushing his arm or fingers whenever he filled his cup of tea anew, offering to wash it up often because he knew Levi felt more at easy with clean things. He was considerate, but edgy, as if something under the surface begged him to be unraveled by the raven haired man.

Or maybe Levi was seeing things that weren’t there.

“Tired?”

Levi turned abruptly, surprised by Eren’s stealth. He hadn’t even heard the door shut close. Calming daown his stupid heart, he leaned against the wall near the door, taking the cigarette from between his lips.

“Yeah, a bit. Work has been stressing me over non-stop. My computer-”

Eren was quick to reassure him.

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry, Mikasa is keeping watch. I needed a break, too. Sorry” he said, bashful, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Levi shook his head with vigor. “No need, I trust Mikasa. Thank you for asking her.”

“No problem!” Eren answered, grinning in relief for not having angered the other man.

They remained silent for a bit, Eren watching him furtively and Levi imposing himself to not do the same, staying still. His cigarette lit up when he inhaled again, eyelids dropping slightly in an attempt to ignore the itchy feeling of his skin and the deep awareness of Eren’s presence next to him.

It was Eren who addressed him again.

“Are you still working on that project you told me about? The one with that strange colleague of yours? Al… Anya? Angelica?”

_He remembers? It was weeks ago_ , he thought, surprised but trying to not let it show.

“You probably mean Hanji, and no, we filed that project away successfully. We took the chance when our competitors made a  _faux pas_ , we plunged in easily.”

“Sounds to me like a lucky shot” he considered, tone low, a breathy chuckle replying to Levi’s startled expression.

“Yeah, you can say that” he affirmed, eyes trailing over Eren’s form, still wrapped in the cute, sinful maid outfit -and then he glanced away self-consciously, frowning.

Eren bit his lower lip, hard, trying not to laugh at the bashful display and to calm his restless fingers before snapping dangerously. He needed to be cool about it.

He stepped closer, meeting Levi’s eyes when he noticed him advance and stopping right before him, the tip of his boots almost touching the man’s shoes.

“Can I?” he asked candidly, nodding at the short stick between Levi’s fingers.

The raven-haired man passed it to him in a daze, arms locking on his chest soon after Eren’s fingertips brushed over his hands casually -making swallow that annoying knot down impossible. Three drags to go, maybe four, the sudden need to ask the cigarette back to wrap his lips where Eren’s have just been almost overwhelming.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I try not to, especially in front of Mikasa. She gets very protective of me, almost too much at times” he admitted, inhaling lightly and then breathing the smoke out. He got closer, leaning his arm on the wall next Levi’s head and swaying toward him from the side. He captured his eyes with easy, turquoise melting in a breathtaking dark green. “I count on you not telling her about this, okay?”

“Ah, yeah, of course” he said dumbly, without even thinking.

Eren cackled, voice husky, gaze fixed on him.

“I really like you” he added, hand playing with the black lace on his skirt, face lowering and irises looking at Levi’s reaction from between his lashes. He noticed how, when he did that, the man’s eyes glazed over, observing Eren with rapt attention, and the young waiter loved it. “I have for a while, now, but I wasn’t sure if…”

“If?” Levi urged him to continue, eyes impossibly wide and a flicker of light igniting them from within. Eren saw his fingers curling in fists, as if he was physically restraining himself from touching Eren. But the young man wasn’t having any of that.

He stretched his left arm to the wall on the other side of Levi, caging him against the surface. The raven visibly swallowed, totally enjoying Eren’s biceps brushing against his shoulders, his chest so close to his torso, the maid outfit making it almost impossible for Levi to kill his need to reach out and feel him.

“If you felt the same. But I think there is not much to wonder about, for now” Eren completed, drawing LEvi’s gaze off of his body and back on his face.

“Am I that obvious?” the other man asked rhetorically, backside leaning on the wall and chin tipping upward to find the same amount of desire he felt like was consuming him burning into the young waiter’s eyes.

“Maybe I’m just very good at reading your mind” he sufficed, smirk coating his lips predatorily, humming delightedly when he sensed Levi’s hands on his waist pulling him in and flushing their bodies together.

“Then what am I thinking right now?”

Levi’s question was a whisper, an invitation, too tempting to refuse. Eren dipped forward, mouth watering at the prospect that was unraveling right ahead of him. He wetted his dry lips with his tongue, Levi’s eyes following the movement with an hungry, demanding gaze. Eren almost moaned at that.

“That you really want to kiss me, that you’ve wanted to since you saw me when you first discovered this place” he guessed, too drunk on adrenaline and lust to really think straight about what was coming out of his throat. Levi didn’t seem offended.

Instead, he grabbed the back of his neck and brought him forward, noses brushing, gray into dark green.

“You teased me all night, I plan on doing much more than simply kissing you, as long as it’s okay for you.”

Eren almost laughed in relief and want, knowing he was finally going to get part of what he had so desperately dreamt about these past months.

“I’m glad, otherwise who’d have helped me getting rid of this?” he said maliciously, taking Levi’s hand and bringing it under his skirt.

Levi moaned, as loud as Eren did when the friction he had craved desperately all night, watching the man from afar, was finally there, sending shivers up his spine and making him whimper in need.

“I hope you don’t think this is a one-night thing, because you’d be disappointed.”

Eren’s hold on Levi’s wrist tightened, eyelids opening -when did he close them?-, eyes piercing through the raven-haired gray irises, or what hadn’t been swallowed by his black pupils, dilatated for desire.

“I was hoping  _you_ didn’t think that.”

The fingers grasping his neck dug into his flesh, scratching it, but all he cared about was Levi pulling him in again and finally proceeding to steal his breath away.


End file.
